(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for providing forward traffic light information during a stop, and more particularly, to a system for providing information on a current signal situation during a stop even if a driver who is waiting for a signal does not look forward, for enhancing driver convenience.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To acquire outside information such as a traffic light state or limit speed, a driver needs to check a traffic light or direction board which is fixedly installed on a road, with the naked eye. However, when a driver does not look forward, he or she is not capable of checking outside information such as the state of a traffic light in sufficient time and thus may be exposed to accident risk.
According to conventional technologies, to prevent this, traffic light information is recognized and a warning sound (e.g., from a horn) may be transmitted to a driver that does not accurately recognize traffic light information, or the driver is warned through vibration of a steering wheel. For example, the driver may suddenly recognize traffic light information, and thus, there is a problem in that safe driving is interrupted due to a sudden start.
In addition, according to conventional technologies, when a vehicle driver does not look a traffic light during a stop, he or she does not start despite a signal change of the traffic light, and thus, there is a problem in that traffic flow is interrupted.